She Wouldn't Be Gone
by Miss.Hood
Summary: A one-shot taken from the song "She Wouldn't Be Gone" by Blake Shelton. It is a Kel/Dom fanfiction. "“Dom, I’m leaving.” “Don’t be stupid Kel.” He took her hand and kissed it softly. She didn’t smile, not like she use to."


**She Wouldn't Be Gone**

_Red roadside wild flower if I'd only picked you,_

_Took you home set you on the counter,_

_Oh at least a time or two_

_Maybe she'd thought it through_

"Dom, did you bring it?" Kel asked hopefully.

"Bring what?" Dom asked walking past her and into their small bedroom.

"You didn't remember, did you?" she said deflated.

"Remember what?" he asked as he took his tunic off, changing it for another.

"It's our two year anniversary," she said following him at a slower pace. "You said you were going to bring me flowers and I was going to make you dinner,"

"I'm sorry Kel but the Third Company are going out and I need to look after it,"

"When are they going out?"

"Tonight, I'm sorry, I have to go,"

He kissed her cheek and walked away. Kel watched him leave and then walked to the window. She watched him and the Third Company race away. Kel sighed walking back into the kitchen and over to the table. She blew out the candles.

_Yellow sunset slowly dipping down in the rear view_

_Oh, how she'd love to sit and watch you_

_I could have done that a whole lot more_

"Dom! Come quickly!" Kel called from the doorway.

"What is it Kel?"

"The sunset, it's beautiful today. Come watch it with me,"

Dom looked at her and shook his head.

"Not today Kel, I have these reports to do,"

"But it will only go for half a bell. Come watch it with me, like you use too,"

"Kel when I say I can't, I can't."

Kel nodded and walked away biting the inside of her cheek.

_If I hadn't been so stubborn, been so selfish,_

_Thought about her more, thought about me less_

"Kel, can't you do anything for me?!" Dom exclaimed. "All I ask is for dinner to be ready when I get home,"

"Dom, I had a meeting with Alanna and Thayet,"

"Then you should get a servant!"

_Joked and made her laugh, held when she cried_

_A little more that... maybe I…_

"Dom, why don't you make me laugh anymore?"

"Kel can we talk about this later? I need to get these over to Raoul tonight," Dom said leaving the room.

Kel couldn't help but wrap her arms around herself and let the tears stain her cheeks.

_Would be driving like hell_

_Flying like crazy down the highway_

_Calling everyone we know_

_Stopping any place she might be_

_Going any place she might go _

_Beating on the dash_

_Screaming out her name at the windshield tears soaking up my face_

_If I had loved her this much all along_

_Maybe, maybe, yea maybe…_

_She wouldn't be gone.. she wouldn't be gone_

"Kel!"

Dom raced down the hallway. Their room was clear of all her things. Nothing remained that reminded him of her. A simple note sat on the table and Dom couldn't believe she was gone.

"Kel!"

"Dom, shut it!" Neal called from his door. "We just got the baby to sleep!"

"Kel's gone, I let her go. I didn't mean to,"

"Just let me get Yuki,"

_She warned me it was coming said if I didn't change, she was leaving_

_I just didn't believe she would ever really walk out, God, I believe her now _

"Dom, I'm leaving,"

"Don't be stupid Kel,"

He took her hand and kissed it softly. She didn't smile, not like she use to. Dom didn't notice, why would he need to? Kel sighed and let go of his hand. She walked away from the training yards where Dom was putting the Third Company through their paces. She turned her head back and dropped her eyes.

_Called her mamma, cried like a baby to her best friend_

_If they've seen her, they ain't sayin', they ain't sayin…_

"Baroness Ilane, have you seen Kel?" Dom asked as Ilane opened the door.

"No I haven't,"

"Neal, where's Yuki?"

"With Princess Shinkokami,"

Dom ran down the hallways heading to the Royal Chambers. He pounded on the door and Shinko opened it slowly.

"Dom? What's wrong?"

"Have you or Yuki seen Kel?"

Both looked to each other and shook their heads.

_Now, I'm cursing like a fool, praying it ain't too late. All I wanna do I fix my mistakes_

_Find her, beg her for one more try, until them damn it_

_I'll be driving like hell flying like crazy down the highway_

_Calling everyone we know stopping any place she might be_

_Going any place she might go beating on the dash_

_Screaming out her name at the windshield tears soaking up my face_

_If I had loved her this much all along, _

_Maybe, maybe, yea maybe _

_She wouldn't be gone_

"Dom, this is crazy! She's probably with her parents or with Yuki and Shinko,"

"No she's gone,"

"But Peahcblossom is still here,"

"I just know it okay, Neal," Dom said tacking and mounting his horse

_I wouldn't be beating on the dash_

_Screaming out her name at the windshield tears soaking up my face_

_If I had loved her this much all along,_

_Maybe, maybe, yea, maybe_

_She wouldn't be gone._

"Kel!" Dom screamed galloping his horse.

Up ahead was Kel slowly walking up the road.

"Please Kel! Stop!

_Red roadside wild flower if I'd only picked you_

_Took you home set you on the counter,_

_Oh at least a time or two_

_Maybe she'd thought it through_

"You came after me, why?"

Dom had jumped off his horse and was hugging her tightly.

"Because I couldn't let you leave you when I love you,"

Kel smiled and kissed him softly.


End file.
